Dreaming of Andromeda
by The First Time Contest
Summary: On a x-country road trip, Bella finds herself stranded in TX, her only means of help a sex store, b/c there was nothing else for miles around. Will the staff be friendly enough to help her get on her way again... or just help her get off? There's a first time for everything.


**title: **Dreaming of Andromeda

**pairing: **Edward/Emmett/Bella/Rose

**rating: **M+ for language, lemons and slash

**genre: **slash/erotica

**wordcount: **4817

**summary: **On a x-country road trip, Bella finds herself stranded in TX, her only means of help a sex store, b/c there was nothing else for miles around. Will the staff be friendly enough to help her get on her way again... or just help her get off? There's a first time for everything.

**warning/disclaimer: **As much as I love playing with them, the characters aren't mine... they're Stephenie Meyer's. Nothing horrific in this one... unless slash isn't your thing! I do recommend you pull up Enigma's _Dreaming of Andromeda _and give it a listen!

* * *

**BPOV**

The bright heat of the Texas sun was finally beginning to dwindle, the light fading as the sky went from blue as far as the eye could see, to the muted tones of purples, oranges and reds that blended together to create a breathtaking sunset while twilight crept over the land.

I'd been in the car for what seemed like days and the landscape had not changed much. Driving across Texas was always like this. Wide open plains for miles upon miles.

Even though I'd been sealed inside, the cold blast of the air conditioning keeping me alert and wide eyed, I could just feel the heat that pressed down, trying to melt everything it reached. With the fading light, the heat was lifting, receding ever so slightly, making it easier to breathe at last.

I was making the cross country trek, from Florida to California, and then heading up to Washington, in order to go spend some time with my dad, Charlie, before I decided what I wanted to do with the degree I'd just earned at Florida State. My somewhat flighty mother had understood my need to make the trek, rather than just hop on a plane. My dad, however, was a different story. He was a retired cop and really did not like the idea of his only daughter cruising the continent all by herself.

But I needed it.

This was my time to own my adulthood and begin experiencing life without the protective shroud of my parents always whispering against my skin. I wanted to get lost. I wanted to be found.

I just wanted to... _be_.

Later, I would have to buckle down and get serious about life, but for now, I wanted to take a couple of months to hopefully start checking some 'firsts' off my list. A lot of those firsts that most of my classmates had given in and experienced at school, while I stayed the ever studious good girl. No drinking, no parties, no late nights... unless they were at the library studying.

So that's just what I was doing. The CD changer was loaded with all of my Enigma albums, cranked up loud in the car. My hair was in a messy twist on my head and I was dressed for comfort... an old pair of black sweats that I'd cut off mid-thigh, a lime green tank top, no bra and flip flops... with colored polka dots smattered across the straps.

A red cooler sat in the passenger's seat, keeping my supply of Dr. Pepper and bottled water cold. I started to pull a water out, but the slight stretch pulled on my bladder warning me I didn't need to put anymore in, not until I'd let some out.

I thought back over the last few miles and could not recall having seen any signs indicating I was even close to a town or a gas station. I briefly considered pulling over to the side to just cop a squat by the road. I quickly dismissed that idea, however, knowing that I wasn't the only one appreciating the dropping temps. The desert critters would be starting to move about. _Snake bite to the ass, no thanks._

That brought me to my next thought... the gas tank. Looking at it, I realized it was half empty_. So much for being prepared and responsible. _ I didn't have much choice but to keep driving, the last town had been at least fifty miles back, and hope that something turned up before I ran out of fumes.

An hour and a half later, nothing but road had gone by and I was seriously beginning to get worried. If something didn't turn up soon, I was going to be stranded on the side of the road. I still needed to pee and I was now adding sleepiness to my list of growing concerns.

In fact, the only thing I had seen was an ominous black sign with white lettering that read: Please! Stop the Porn and be reborn. ~Jesus. The laughter that had ensued had helped to shake me awake.

Five minutes later the car was starting to splutter... just as a business miraculously came into sight. It was dimly lit and nondescript. A stucco building with a single light bulb at the door, no overhead lights were on. There was a single black car parked by the door.

What had me intrigued was the large sign out front of the building..._Fantasyland Adult Videos._

_You've got to be fucking kidding me? What the hell is it with these Texans? No gas stations, but a porn store in the middle of nowhere. _I shook my head and pulled into the lot, where I turned off the ignition, cutting off one of my favorite Enigma songs, _Dreaming of Andromeda_. I was really hoping someone was inside.

I sat there for a minute, looking over the signs and notices, exhaling in relief and blinking heavily when I spotted the "Open 24 hours" sign.

_You wanted adventure, and 'browse a real adult store' is on your list of things to try..._

Entering, I found myself in what could best be described as a den of sin. A deep bass, sensual melody floated around the space. Half the store was filled with shelves of books and movies while the other housed loveseats and bean bags. The light was dim, casting a purplish glow about the store and I was pretty sure I smelled incense.

Towards the back, there seemed to be more light and I could feel myself warm up when I took in what I assumed were the "novelties" advertised outside... dildos of every shape, size and color hung on the back wall. There was even a giant inflated one hanging from the ceiling.

"Evenin' ma'am, I need to see some ID for you to be in here." The accented voice took me by surprise as I spun to my left to see the checkout area just by the door. The owner of the voice smirked at me, his green eyes blazing.

"Oh sorry, I left my purse out in the car... listen I really need to pee and well, I ran out of gas. I'm kind of stuck," I admitted while I shuffled my feet. I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest as his eyes seemed to linger on my tits a little longer than was appropriate. Of course, it wasn't exactly appropriate that my nipples were hardening in reaction to his staring.

"Is that so?" he asked as he leaned back on his stool, locking his fingers behind his head, forcing his t-shirt to tighten across the expanse of his chest. It wasn't leaving much to the imagination and I could tell he was well muscled without having to stretch my imagination.

I shifted my thighs, the need to pee not the only thing making me squirmy now. I was suddenly desperate for some, _any_, kind of friction between my legs. _What the hell? Another first you want to check off... random sex with a stranger? Hell, any sex for that matter. Might be good to start there._

He continued to ogle me as I got close to begging, finally taking pity on me when he tipped his head towards the back. "Restrooms are in back."

"Thanks..." I raised my brows, silently asking for his name.

"Edward... now go take your piss before you mess my floor," he said and winked... and I shivered.

I scurried off to the back, trying to ignore the sights that were bombarding my eyes while I moved past the shelves. It didn't really work, even in my peripheral, all I could see were tits and dicks all over the place.

The bathroom was small and the door wouldn't shut completely. It was a little unnerving, even more so when the light didn't work. I had a feeling I didn't really want to see the area anyways. I lined the top of the seat with toilet paper and relieved myself... actually groaning out loud a little as the pressure abated.

I flushed, washed my hands and headed back out. When I pulled the door open, a man was propped against the shelf across from the bathroom.

"Hi."

"Um, hi," I answered quietly.

"Edward said you were back here, asked me to keep an eye on ya since you haven't shown ID yet."

My mouth dropped open as I tried to wrap my head around the nerve of this guy. Then it stayed open as I looked him over.

Edward had been seductively handsome with his green eyes, burnished chaotic hair, scruffy face and hidden rippling muscles. This guy had his own level of hotness, in that boy next door kind of way. The longer you looked at him, the hotter he got as you took in more details.

He was tall and thick muscled. Raven black hair. Intense blue eyes. Plump lips that had more color to them than most men's... kissable. Dressed in a wife beater paired with a loose pair of jeans hanging low on his hips. I shook my head, wondering if I was dreaming. What was it with the hot guys loitering about risking my delicate sensibilities?_ Yeah right, you'd do both of them if you could_, I taunted myself.

All the moisture I'd just cleaned up was back... and I think this guy knew that, if the dimpled grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Yeah, well, I assure you, I'm twenty-three... _definitely legal_," I stressed the last part, now taunting him. Hell, I was stranded... if these two wanted to play games, I was up for it. It would certainly make the evening more interesting than it would have been just sleeping in my car.

My mind made up, I decided to push the edge and walked up to him. "I'm Bella, by the way," I purred at him, letting my finger trace the edge of his wife beater. When I dared to dip it under the edge, he caught my wrist and pulled it back.

I didn't say a word while he pulled me up to the front area and deposited me on one of the loveseats and vanished.

"Emmett, has the hottie come out... oh... hey there," Edward said, cutting off what he had been saying when he came around the corner of an aisle, his hands full of movies, condoms and other stuff I wasn't sure of.

I smiled at him, the smile growing when he became flustered at being caught in his verbal faux pas. "Yeah, the hottie's out," I teased him. "Emmett, was it?" Edward nodded. "Emmett was kindly waiting for me and just escorted me here. So, are we having movie night?" I asked, eyeing the films in his hands pointedly.

"We were, um, going to offer... if you were interested that is?" I stood up and moved to take one of the DVD's from his hands. "_Two Dicks and a Jane_, interesting choice. I take it you and Emmett are more than just partners here at the store?"

He gave a terse nod, probably unsure of how I would react.

"That's pretty hot, you know that? I've always wondered what it would be like to take on two guys at one time... especially if they were willing to do stuff with each other as well." I swear he growled at my admission.

Emmett appeared again at that moment, as if from thin air, and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist from behind, kissing his cheek before looking to me. "Wanna find out for real?" he asked and I answered by pulling my tank up and over my head.

He grinned, "You got a name?"

I shrugged, "Does it matter?" I knew this was a one night thing, my name didn't really matter.

Edward laughed, "Seems we've got a livewire tonight, Em."

"Just the way I like 'em, you know that Eddie," Em replied as he caught Edward's hem and divested him of his shirt, his fingers coming back to play with Edward's nipples and he moaned softly.

I took this as my cue to step forward and let my tongue accompany Em's fingers while I worked on getting Edward's jeans undone. I was thrilled when I found he was going commando and quickly dropped to my knees to wrap my mouth around his already very hard dick.

Emmett encouraged me, telling me how sexy I looked swallowing his lover's cock, until I couldn't stand it anymore and I pulled off long enough to demand he join me... which he did with no hesitation.

Edward threaded his long fingers into our hair and held on while we took turns licking his balls and sucking his dick. My rhythm stuttered briefly when Em's hand slipped under the edge of my sweats and tugged them down, till they caught around my knees. He trailed his fingers back up my thigh, until they were parting my smooth lips and then pressing into me. They were thick and meaty and I couldn't wait to see what his dick would feel like if his fingers were this good.

I must have said that out loud because suddenly we were shifting around.

They helped me stand up and we hurriedly removed the rest of our clothes. I kneeled on the loveseat, facing the back, as Edward moved to stand behind it, I took him back into my mouth, hearing a tearing sound just before Emmett pushed into me from behind.

"Oh fuck... are you, erm, _were _you a virgin?" he choked and I nodded my head as I pressed myself back against him.

I popped off of the dick in my mouth to look over my shoulder. "Don't you dare stop now... make the burn go away. Fuck me," I demanded then returned my attention to Edward.

I felt him lay his weight across my back, and he was soon assisting me with Edward's length once more. Under his mass, I was pinned and couldn't easily move, so I just delighted in the feelings they were sending through me. As Em thrust in and out of me, Edward was pushing his thickness down into my throat, until I gagged, and then drawing himself out, so that my spit dripped from him in long strings. With a shift of his hips, he'd then line his dick up with Emmett's waiting mouth and I'd groan as I watched it disappear between his lips.

Back and forth. Emmett. Me. Emmett. Me.

When Edward could hold back no longer, he was pulling out of my mouth, claiming he needed a moment, he wasn't ready to come yet.

"Kiss her, Emmett," he rasped out and I twisted my head around to meet Emmett's mouth, he was still rolling his hips, his dick moving deep within me without ever really pulling out. I could taste Edward on Emmett's tongue and found myself getting close to that perilous edge as well.

We deepened the kiss, Emmett maneuvered my leg so that I was rolling onto my back, all the while we stayed connected at groin and mouth. Edward threw a leg over the couch so that he could get the tip of his dick right near our kissing mouths and began to stroke.

Emmett's tongue was plundering my mouth and I hadn't wrapped my head around how he was actually fitting inside my pussy... I was stretched to my limit, that was for sure... while he rocked forward and back. Edward's free hand found its way to my tit where he rolled my nipple deliciously rough between the pads of his fingertips.

We carried on in this fashion for the next several minutes, only breaking our kiss so that Edward could kiss me for a bit and then finally, so that the boys could kiss. Watching them work each other over was sending me spiraling into oblivion. At best, I'd really thought I'd only ever get to watch gay porn to fulfill my curiosity of how two men together could be. To actually be, not only witnessing it live, but participating as well... there was nothing that could ever top this!

I started to cry out my pleasure, Edward's back snapped abruptly in an arch as he pulled away from Emmett and aimed his dick at my face, Em dropped down to press his cheek against mine and his thick dick stilled inside me, swelling and then pulsing in time with Edward's come spurting onto our waiting faces.

It was magnificent.

It was messy.

And it only got better when, miraculously, both Emmett and Edward were instantly ready to jump into a second round.

_Bless these two hunks and their youthful stamina!_

"This might be your only chance to watch two guys in live action, Bella. Tell us what you want us to do," Edward said as he knelt on the floor, between my thighs, and moved in to start lapping at the cream that was oozing out of me from my first orgasm. _It was a little hard to think when he did that._

I had grabbed Edward's ears and was yanking him against my sex as I ground against his face. Between gasping breaths, I managed to get out that I wanted, _needed_, to see some anal penetration.

They had a quick discussion and decided that since Em had already had the pleasure of probing my snatch; it was Edward's turn to revel in the feel of a tight hole... so they traded places.

I was going to be content to watch, but they both scolded me for even making such a suggestion and then Em's tongue was slicing me apart, seeking out my clit to suckle and adore.

I knew when Edward had sunk his length into Emmett because he stopped his ministrations on my tender little bud, his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned... like a bitch in heat.

Once Edward started fucking him, he wasn't so much licking me, just bumping and nudging against me with his nose and lips. Satisfied with the mind blowing O that I'd already experienced, I made the impulsive decision that I was more interested in watching them fuck than getting my rocks off again.

It was with no reluctance that I pushed Emmett's face away from my crotch and crawled my naked ass off the couch. I needed to see this, up close.

I had suddenly become the naked cheerleader.

Em's face buried into the cushions that I had just vacated, his ass high in the air while Edward grabbed his hips and I watched in amazement as he tapped that ass.

And tapped.

Tap. tap. tap.

TAP

TAP

TAP

My eyes blinked open. I was breathing hard. My nipples were harder. And I was definitely wet between the legs.

_Confused much?_

Squinting against the bright morning sun, I found a blonde woman peering through the driver's side window of my car. I smacked my lips, finding them dry. _Probably because all the moisture was pooling in my nether regions. _I fumbled around to find the power button for the window and held it down.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but, can I help you? I'm assuming you spent the night here in the parking area?"

She was gorgeous, in an ethereal kind of way.

She was an angel with her halo, sent as my savior. _Wow, I needed some caffeine._

I blinked again and smiled.

"I, well I ran out of gas..." I started and she cut me off with her crooked smirk.

"I'm Rose, I work here," she thumbed over her shoulder at the store, "why don't you come on in and we'll see what we can do to help ya out?"

I climbed out of the car and followed her in, a thought hitting me... _It had all been a dream, which meant I still had some firsts to check off that list._

Ironically, the inside was nothing like it had been in my dream. The place was well lit, there were no bean bags or hippie vibes. Just walls and shelves filled with all things porn. Linkin Park was playing on the speakers and a good looking shaggy haired blonde guy was perched on a stool behind the register.

"Mornin' Rose," he called out to her and then smiled at me.

"Howdy Jazz, do ya mind sittin' a spell longer while I sort out," she turned to me, "I didn't catch yer name darlin'?"

"Bella," I answered, surprised at how laid back they both were and how comfortable I actually felt in here.

She nodded. "Well Bella, bathrooms are in back, I imagine that's the first thing ya need." I hadn't really thought about it till she said something, but then I had to really go, so I hurried off to the back as I heard her telling Jazz about finding me out front.

My business taken care of, I stood in front of the small sink and realized how grungy I felt. Glancing round, I noticed the roll of paper towels on the back of the toilet. I nudged the door with my hip, making sure it was closed and then turned the faucets on, letting them get to a lukewarm temperature. I pulled my tank top off and draped it on the towel bar and tore off a handful of the towels, got them wet and proceeded to give myself an impromptu sponge bath.

My head was dropped forward, the damp towels resting on the back of my neck while I stretched it side to side in a slow roll when there was a light knock on the door and it started to push open. Spinning around, I grabbed for my top, shouting out "Occupied!" as I knocked the damn shirt onto the floor and then Rose was poking her head in.

"Hey sorry darlin', you'd been in here a while, thought I should check on ya..." Rose explained in a quiet voice, her eyes flickering to my chest and back up to my face... repeatedly. Something about the way she was looking, and obviously trying not to look, had me aware of the stickiness in my panties from my dream.

I dropped my hands, which I'd clutched to my front when the shirt fell, and this time Rose didn't hide the fact that she was looking. "Rose..."

She shook her head and put her eyes back on my face as she blushed. "Sorry Bella, you're just... so purdy... and I'm, well, I don't see many good looking single ladies in these parts..." she shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile.

I reached out and she took my hand. I tugged her inside and told her to close the door... and lock it. Her expression became hopeful and I laughed, adding "Will your friend out front mind sticking around a little longer?"

She laughed then and blushed even deeper. "He might have been the one to encourage me to come check on you. He knows what it's been like for me since I came out."

While she spoke, I moved closer, finding some inner boldness to draw upon, and silenced her by brushing my lips over hers. "I've never been with a woman, Rose, but there's something about you that is suddenly making that a very big fantasy."

"R-really?" she all but panted and I grabbed her hands to guide them to my breasts.

I nodded and left my lips hovering just above hers, giving her space to make the next move. She shocked me, not by crashing her mouth to mine, but by speaking.

"I haven't either," she admitted and my eyes snapped to hers while my mouth fell open in a shocked gasp.

"But..."

"I know, I am gay. I've only ever found myself aroused looking at women, but the opportunity has never presented itself..." I silenced her again by placing my finger over her lips.

"Can I be your first?" I whispered.

She giggled, "If you'll be mine?"

After that her lips did crash on mine, leaving me amazed at how easy and natural it was to swirl my tongue with hers. My hands began moving of their own accord, trying to get her out of her shirt so that I wasn't the only one topless.

Laughing softly, she pulled back from our kiss and caught my hands. "Easy there, Bella. I don't know about you, but I'd rather our first time not be in a bathroom. Though it could be kinda kinky hot later on," she said with a wink.

I looked around us when her words reminded me where we were and found myself laughing with her. "So, where should we do this then?"

"Depends, you in a hurry?" she shot back at me and her baby blues twinkled.

I shook my head. "Nope, not at all. College is behind me, my whole future is ahead of me. The next couple of months were mine to do with as I please, see the country, find myself, that kind of thing."

"Come on then," she kneeled and grabbed my shirt, handing it to me and waiting as I yanked it back over my head before taking my hand in hers and leading me back to the front.

Jasper was still casually relaxing on the stool. He smirked at both of us and shook his head. "You ladies having fun?"

"Shut it, Jazz or I may abandon you right now!" Rose glared at him with a playful gleam in her eye before turning to me. "Do you mind hanging out here with me while I work my shift, then we can grab some dinner and head back to my place tonight?"

Bashful Rose was back and I found it rather endearing. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sounds fun. If I can wander around and look... I've never been in a porn shop!"

"That's blasphemy! Why don't I give you the tour?" she offered and I accepted as we began what turned out to be a very interesting day. The variety of clientele that came in was amazing, some making me laugh, others actually creeping me out a little, and the products on the shelf... well, exploring those was an adventure in itself.

By the time her shift was over, we'd spent the day exploring every corner of the store, making out whenever we could. We were both ready to skip dinner and just get back to her place. We were headed out the door, Jasper having returned for the night shift, when I noticed a black bag in Rose's hand.

"What's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For me to know and you to find out," she teased, popping a kiss onto my lips and then running out the door with a "See ya tomorrow, Jazz!"

"Ya'll be good and don't do nothin' I wouldn't do," he hollered after us.

I hopped into my car, watching her saunter over to a purple motorcycle. Thanks to my step dad's love of the things, I recognized it as a Honda Fury. Watching her straddle it, tossing her long hair back over her shoulder, had me flinging open the door to my car and running towards her. Just because Phil loved them, didn't mean I'd ever worked up the nerve to ride one.

"Wait for me, Rose!" She paused her movement, the silver helmet held in her hand and smiled at me. "You got a spare helmet?"

"Ya bet I do, sexy," she replied, fishing a purple helmet out of the hidden storage space where she'd stashed the black bag and handing it to me. "Let me guess, another first?"

"How'd you know?"

"The look of pure joy and excitement on your face says it all." I climbed onto the bike with her and weaved my hand behind her head, pulling her face to mine, letting the kiss start with a slow tenderness and then build.

I was breathless and my chest actually ached when we pulled apart.

"Wow, what was that for?" she asked with a dreamy sigh, licking her swollen lips.

"I suddenly have the desire to stay right here and see what I can make of myself, on my own, well, with you... if you'll have me," she nodded and bit her lip, making me break out in a naughty grin. "Call it a taste of what's to come and a toast to firsts."

She threw back her head and laughed deeply until I couldn't help but join in. After a couple of minutes we were panting heavily but giddy. "Then by all means, Bella, let's start checking off those firsts... starting with me getting you naked and eating that sweet little pussy of yours."

I was speechless, and soaking my panties, as we rode off into the sunset.

**~The End~**


End file.
